Sweets and Bitters
by Lavis.LOve
Summary: Theodora Simmons is the only girl who WON'T fall for Rodrick's tricks. She's way too tough for him! But does she fancy him in a way no one else has seen him before? Only time can tell. M for Rodrick's mouth and for later chappies. Not VOCALOID song.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yeah I'm not dead yet! I want to do something for **__A Diary of a Wimpy Kid__** so I want to give Roderick some love! GOD I JUST WANNA FU- ***_**shot***_** But I don't own anything. Except Theodora Simmons. She's MIINE! **_

RPOV

'Fuck school. Fuck teachers. Hell, fuck work and education in fucking general.' That's my motto about school and it stupidity. I rather be rocking out with my band, Loded Diaper. That is my idea of passing time. Another idea of passing my precious time is to hit on some fucking hot girls and have them wrapped around my finger, or more like my dick.

Oh hell yes.

"MR. HEFFLEY! WAKE UP!" my dumbass of a teacher, Mr. Cole, yelled loudly to break me out of my daytime fantasies. I looked at him like the fucking scum he was and gave him my famous _I Don't Give A Fuck_ face.

"What do you want?" I snapped. I kicked my heels up onto my desk and lounged in my desk-chair like I was on vacation in Tahiti. Mr. Cole was fuming and his ears were turning a bright red. The bald man's fists were clenched and he was ready to yell at me. But do I even care? Fuck no.

"We have a new student, Mr. Heffley. She is to sit next to you. Show her were you are," Mr. Cole said calmly, trying so hard to dismiss his anger in front of the girl. "Come on, Theodora," he beckoned. When this "Theodora" walked out of the shadows of the door to the Geometry classroom, I was in awe of her.

She had deep emerald green eyes and wavy platinum blonde hair. She was quite tall but she was wearing high-heels, black ones to be exact. Her skin was as white as winter snow and her eyes were locked on my own. Her full, natural pink lips turned to an adorable frown when she saw me and she sauntered over next to the desk next to mine. As she sat down, I could smell her perfume. She smelled like vanilla and lilacs. Theodora caught me staring at her and she frowned again. "What are YOU gawking at?" she snarled. Her voice wasn't high and pitched like all the other girls' voices were at my school. No, Theodora's voice was deep yet sexy and feminine.

"You, toots. The name's Roderick," I smirked seductively. That trick ALWAYS worked to get in girls' pants. But she gave me a look that said 'Are you fucking serious?'.

"I don't care. Shut up and leave me alone, dick head," she hissed. Teddi resumed her worksheet on surface area on cones and spheres. "Also, do your work."

Theodora was NOT like the other girls at Franklin High. She was going to be MUCH harder to get than I thought… **CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!** _**[A/N: That quote is from my friend and somewhat boyfriend, Zach. XD He's so amazing!]**_

TPOV

I dread geometry. I loved it back in New York with all my other and better friends, but here, I hate it. Why? Roderick Heffley. That's why. He is such a male chauvinist pig and he is nothing but a walking erect penis. All the time, I have the misfortune of running into him in the corridors of my personal hellhole and having the bastard pinning me against my locker, trying to get into my pants. God I hate him.

But there are some things I don't exactly hate about him…

_**AH! Finished! I'll update later. TTFN! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aaaaand I'm still continuing this. I love it so far. But here's more. Oh yeah…I don't own Pierce the Veil either. Damn. Or Sum 41. Or Howl's Moving Castle! Fuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**_

_**~LL**_

TPOV

One of the reasons why I found the rebellious Heffley so fascinating were his eyes and his talent at the arts. I had heard him on the drums…not so good. But hearing him playing guitar and singing _She Makes Dirty Words Sound Pretty_ by Pierce the Veil? It was like music from heaven…I caught him in the band room when I was picking up my own guitar and sheet music for _My Guardian Angel _by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. His voice was angelic like Vic Fuentes but a little bit deeper and with more melody.

My second reason why Rodrick had caught me in his "net" were his eyes. They are a rich brown colour…probably so rich that I could just drown in them if I looked too long at them. I begin to wonder: What did those eyes see? I shudder at that thought then moved to the next. Had those eyes shed tears before, ever?

* * *

><p>When I was about to leave school that day, I had heard music coming from "Rodrick's" guitar and his voice singing again. I went to investigate, also I left my guitar there again.<p>

But the song he was singing was the saddest song I had ever heard in my entire life. It was Sum 41's _What am I to Say? _ And every time I heard it, tears welled in my dull green eyes and I was reminded of my dark past in New York. In middle school, my mother died from a shooting in Harlem. I was so distraught and suicidal then…I had slit my wrists while listening to that song.

But why was Rodrick singing that particular song? Did he have burdens that explained his 'I don't give a shit act'?

I began to cry again to the song…but I was interrupted by a harsh male voice yelling at me.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing in here?" Rodrick yelled as he saw me in the corner, reaching for my instrument and black Howl's Moving Castle folder containing my sheet music.

_Oh shit…_

RPOV

I tried and tried and FUCKING TRIED to get Teddi in bed with me but she won't even look my way! She was way too complicated and she was a rare kind of girl. She had brains and beauty. She wasn't like those fake, plastic enhanced girls at the school. She was naturally supple…. Her green eyes sparkled and her platinum blonde hair was like light…her face was so cute when she was figuring out postulates in Geometry **[A/N: heh I'm in Geometry and I'm failing….] **. Her pencil would be used in place of a rubber band and it was amazing how a tiny writing utensil kept up her mass of wavy hair up and out of her face.

* * *

><p>But lately, I had been feeling down and I snuck into the nerds' band room and used a guitar that Ms. Harris, the wrinkly old band teacher, used. I knew how to use one but Nick had called dibs on electric in Loded Diaper. Personally, I think I'm better at guitar and vocals. But anyways, I play easy songs in that room when no one was there to judge me. I play various artists ranging from The Used and Pierce the Veil. But today, I wanted to play Sum 41's <em>What am I to Say? <em> as a challenge. But I really wanted to play that song because I had been feeling like shit.

As I was getting to the second chorus, I had heard something fall. One of the music stands had fallen and I say a dainty hand grabbing at a guitar case and a black folder with some sort of anime on the cover. I turned and I was shocked to see none other than Theodora Simmons. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights, her eyes were widened and she was pale from shock.

"What the FUCK are YOU doing in here?" I yelled at her.

But I regretted yelling after seeing tear marks on her face and her glassy eyes. She bit her lip and she looked like she was ready to either cry or yell at me. I, personally rather have her yell at me because when a girl cries…I have no idea what to do.

"YOU IDIOT!" she sobbed as she picked herself up and she slapped me across the face.

Okay so she did three of the two things I thought the blonde would do.

"HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW SAD THAT SONG IS? I JUST WANTED TO SEE IF YOU WERE OKAY!"she screamed as tears flooded from her sparkling green eyes. I felt terrible after I yelled at her. She didn't deserve it at all. After I learned her intentions, I wanted to apologize.

"Theodora…I—" I began…

"NO! Just shut up…I'll j-just take my shit and leave," she blubbered while wiping tears away from her eyes. She turned on her heels and left the band room without another word to me…

_**Like? I love how Teddi is so angsty! w I know this is classified over humour but I wanted some angst first. THEN it gets fucking hilarious. Okay See you all later. Stay in school and DON'T fail in geometry like this dumbass here! *points at Rodrick and self***_

_**Rodrick: WTF? **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for not updating as soon as you all wanted me to. I apologize, just thank school for this FUCKING late update. I don't own anything. Except Teddi. This will be in Rodrick's POV the entire chappie**_

_**~Lavis**_

RPOV

For the entire day, I hated myself. I self loathed so much that I didn't feel like tormenting Greg or the baby hippo **(AN:****The ****Baby ****Hippo ****is ****Rowley)**. I sat in my room, and did my homework. My homework. _**MY **__**HOMEWORK!**_ Theodora's tears made me hate myself and I did my HOMEWORK to make myself repent hurting her feelings.

But why did I feel bad for her? Why did I care about what she felt? She was sure hell of eye candy but she was different. She was smart and opinionated. I cared about her. Seeing her at school made me feel butterflies in my stomach and my palms became clammy. I felt warm around her.

But why did she cry when she heard _What__Am__I__To__Say_?

That had me questioning her...

* * *

><p>RPOV (cont)<p>

At school, I saw Teddi in Geometry and she had a scowl on her face, as usual. She never smiled. Ever. She was forever lonely in the pit of hell called High School.

But at lunch, I decided to join her and cheer her up.

She sat underneath a pine tree, listening to her iPod and her ebony guitar was beside her in a nice black carrier.

"Umm, Theodora?" I asked as I neared her little solitary spot and I squatted in front of her. She looked up from her IB Lit book and she took one of her ear buds out of her ears and I could hear Marilyn Manson's _Disposable__Teens_ blasting out **(AN:****I ****LOVE ****THAT ****SONG ****SO ****MUCH! ****MARILYN ****MANSOOOOON!****:D)** of her purple ear buds.

"God, Rodrick, what the hell do you want?" she snarled and she gave me the finger.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday. I wanted to ma-" then I was interrupted by her spitting her diet soda in my face.

"You're ACTUALLY apologizing?" she screeched as she wiped my face.

"Yes...fuck why did you HAVE to SPIT in my FACE?" I yelled wiping my hair from the stick beverage and she began to laugh. "What's so funny?" I yelled outraged.

She continued to laugh her sides off. And she laughed until she was at the verge where she couldn't breath.

"I'm sorry but that was hilarious!" she wheezed.

**_SORRY FOR THE SHORT ASS CHAPTER!_**

**_~Lavis_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for not updating. But here's more of Rodrick's awkward cuteness!**_

_**~Lavis**_

**NARRATOR POV**

Seeing Theodora laughing at Rodrick's soda soaked face and hearing her sweet laugh made a twinge of happiness go through the sixteen-year-old boy's heart. Her hair absorbed the sunlight, making it a shiny platinum blonde colour. Her emerald green eyes sparked under the sun and her smile was just was sunshine.

Just Theodora was like the goddess of the Sun.

Rodrick did not know what to do about this fuzzy feeling building up inside of him. He was fighting the urge to hug her and laugh with her.

_No, Rodrick! Get a hold of yourself!_ he yelled mentally. _She doesn't feel the same for you! She isn't even your fucking friend!_ Rodrick thought sadly. But it was his sad reality. He was falling for a girl that didn't consider worthy enough for her time.

"Are you finished laughing?" he asked with a wry smile crossing his face. Theodora looked up at him and smiled widely.

"Yeah, Heffley. I forgive you. I was just concerned for you when you were singing such a depressing song." Teddi said seriously, but with a small smirk on her pink mouth. "Wanna call a truce?" she asked, holding out her open hand to him.

Rodrick stared and smiled. "Sure."

He clasped her small hand in his and they felt a pleasing shock go through them as their skin met.

After what seemed like an eternity, Rodrick let go of her. "So you play guitar?" he asked awkwardly.

_Really, Heffley? Was that the best you could come up with? You are so fucking lame!_

Teddi giggled slightly.

"Yes I do. I played since I was nine. My mother taught me how to play."

"Woah! That is so damn cool!" Rodrick exclaimed as he sat himself next to her. "When can I meet her?"

Theodora went silent. Her face went pale and her eyes became glassy.

"You can't." she said in a sad, low voice.

"Why not?"

"She's dead."

Rodrick swallowed hard. He said the wrong thing as usual.

"It's okay! She's been gone for a while now!" Teddi said loudly in an awkward tone. She had a flustered look on her pretty face and she put her hand on Rodrick's shoulder.

_**DING! DING!**_

"Shit, I gotta get to Psychology_**(A/N: my school has a Psychology class)**_. See you later, Heffley," Teddi said while getting up, waving goodbye.

"WAIT! Wanna hang out after school today?" Rodrick blurted out to the blonde. She gave him a surprised look on her face.

_Oh shit! I screwed up now! She's looking at me like I'm a fucking weirdo! _Rodrick flailed. But he was in for a surprise...

"Sure. I'm not busy and I've got time. See you till then...Rodrick," Theodora smiled. She sauntered off with a glance and a sunshine filled grin.

Once she left, Rodrick did a fist pump. Yes, out in the open, like a dumb-ass.

"Just one more class...just two more hours...and she's mine!"

* * *

><p>Oh those hours of American History were hell as Rodrick painfully waited for that dinging of bells to release him from his prison.<p>

_**DING! DING! DING!**_

_FINALLY! _

He was free to have Teddi for that Friday night.

He sprinted out of Mrs. Dwenzler's class and waited for Teddi by her locker. He could remember it because it was his old locker in Freshman year. Plus, he followed the green-eyed girl everywhere.

He saw her approaching him and she gave him a smile.

"Ready, Rodrick?"

_**Here you go! Enjoy! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**This chapter is Inspired by Bon Jovi. And the my love. I love you baby. 3**_

_**~Lavis**_

RPOV

Her eyes were the most radiant at that moment when she asked me if I was ready, which was obvious that I was more than ready than to go with her, out on the town.

"Hell yeah. You?" I asked, playfully smirking. Teddi giggled.

_She giggled._ Fuck yes! She's so cute when she laughs, when she smiles, it's sunshine. We left her locker and we headed to the school parking lot. She looked around in the swarm of kids jumping into their cars and speeding off, since it WAS a Friday afternoon. Why waste the great day off of studies and books and crap?

"So Rodrick, where is your vehicle?" Teddi asked while walking with me and she looked up at me with those piercing emerald eyes. I couldn't help but gaze into those jade pools. But I had to snap back into reality because I had to treat this fine girl-no, lady, to the greatest night of her life, or something that would come close to that...

"Follow me, m'lady," I said in a gentleman-like voice and I took her hand in mine and lead her to my van.

_What is with me today? I'm never like this! I never say shit like _m'lady!_ What. The. FUCK? Is this good?_

I kept arguing with myself and she poked me.

"What a fine chariot this is, my lord. Care to help me in?" Teddi asked holding her hand out again and I opened the door for the blonde girl.

Once she and I were inside my messy van, she spotted Nick's guitar. Nick was the guitarist in Loded Diaper. Stupid Nick for leaving his shit in my van.

"Is this yours?" she asked me, looking back up at me with those fucking adorable eyes! They were shiny, like some anime girl's eyes!

"Aw no. That guitar belongs to Nick Campbell. You know him. The guy in your art class. He's got the blue and black hair, piercings in his nose and lips? Know him?"

"Oh! I know him. He is quite the artist! His pointillism art pieces are going to be in the public artshow! But I didn't know he played guitar," Teddi said a little dumbfounded.

"Oh he does. Just not very well. But don't tell him I said that," I winked at her. She giggled _AGAIN_! That fucking giggle was so FUCKING adorable!

"But anyways. Let's-"

"Can I hear you play it?" she asked me, moving a piece of her curly hair out of her eyes.

By this time, I was driving aimlessly around my house and the huge park on Draston Street. I stopped by the park and looked over at her.

"Why me?" I asked. Her answer was simple.

"You're good at it, Rodrick. I want to hear it. It would really make my day. Also could you please sing too? OH pretty pleeeeeease?" Teddi asked with the puppy dog eyes. OH she was KILLING me with that adorable pout and those shiny, shimmering green eyes.

"Oh okay..."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nyeh. Enjoy bros. Sorry for the lack of updating this piece of shit. JK I love this story :3 I do not own Maroon 5**_

_**~Lavis**_

**TPOV**

So Rodrick was going to sing and play guitar for me. No one has done that for me since I was six, when my dad and mom would put on a little music show for me. We pulled up to McKennedy Park on Draston Street and Rodrick pulled out the old and kind of shabby blue guitar. The laughter of young children filled my ears as I was searching for a place to rest on this warm June day.

I sat on the grass which tickled my exposed legs which the short shorts did not cover. As he was getting the fascinating instrument out of his white van, I noticed something about Rodrick I did not notice before: he was muscular in the arms and chest. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his arms! It was drawing me to them, like a moth to a burning flame. I loved the sight of those tan arms and I regretted nothing.

Then he caught me gawking at him like an idiot. "Checking out the Heffley goods, Teddi?" the brunette teased, flexing his biceps. I laughed and shouted back, "Oh you wish!"

Finally he made it to the place I was sitting at and put a blanket underneath me, so that the grass wouldn't tickle me anymore. He began to play and sing one of the most romantic songs that I have ever heard in my entire life…_She Will Be Loved _by Maroon 5.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>She will be loved<br>_

Adam's vocals looked like shit, well okay not shit, but inferior to Rodrick's. I was in Heaven listening to him singing and strum Nick's Gibson guitar. But something in this made if feel like he was singing to me…

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<br>I know I tend to get so insecure  
>It doesn't matter anymore<br>_

He looked me straight in the eye when he said "I want to make you feel beautiful". I didn't know how red my face was when he said that…but I can't help but hope he really means it.

I mean, for the few months I've been going to school with him, I kind of have a soft spot for Rodrick. I steal a glance or two at him during Geometry. But when he looks back and gives me a sly smirk, I frown at him on the outside. But on the inside, I was so happy. No guy has ever looked at me that way since I was in New York, but my ex of last year. He treated me so badly and he contributed to my sorrow when my mother had passed away.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
>It's compromise that moves us along, yeah<br>My heart is full and my door's always open  
>You can come anytime you want<em>

As Rodrick finished, he put down the guitar and gave me a meek smile. "How was it?"

"Phenomenal," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He blushed so hard. I finally realised what I did. _Oh Shit…._

_**Lol. Short chapter with MEGA cliffhanger. XD I love you all. Please review, they are like my babies and bundles of happiness. **_

_**~Lavis**_


End file.
